mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 905 - The Deadly Bees
The Movie Synopsis Yet another plodding British movie with depressing sets, depressed actors, minimal emotion, and just enough action to keep you from thinking that you've spent an hour staring at a painting. But just. Pop singer Vicki Robbins (Leigh) collapses from exhaustion while shooting the 1960's equivalent of a music video, and her physician inflicts a visit to Seagull Island on her. She arrives on Seagull Island and promptly ends up in the classic and most British of scenarios: There's murder most foul. There's a bad guy who's just a little too good, and a good guy who's just a little too bad. And, of course, she's the ingenue caught in the middle of it all. Phones are on the fritz, people are stranded, and well, it just sort of goes on from there in typical "Dark and Stormy Night" fashion. Suffice to say the ending is hopelessly obvious about five minutes after Vicki lands on the island. Stylistically, this movie treats color as though it were a shameful, dirty thing, and the sad assortment of studio odds and ends that form the sets reek of Bengay, dry rot, and mothballs. Apparently none of the sets collapsed during filming, but with some of them it's really hard to tell. The special effects aren't all that special, and production quality finishes a distant third behind The Screaming Skull and The Projected Man. Information *The guitarist on the far right in the band at the beginning of the movie is a pre-Faces, pre-Rolling Stones Ron Wood. *The male leads were written for Christopher Lee and Boris Karloff.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061557/trivia The Episode Host Segments *'Prologue' Mike Tom and Crow quickly go through a montage of disjointed melodramatic scenes reminiscent of of various cop dramas, soap operas and hospital dramas. *'Segment 1' Mike and Servo quickly explain they were just doing the previous segment for fun. Bobo and Brain Guy are watching Daytime television and eating chili dogs. Two observers (Mike Nelson and Paul Chaplin) teleport into Castle Forrester and try to retrieve Brain Guy so he can help them rebuild their planet. *'Segment 2' Crow is enamored by the cigarette-addicted old hag from the movie and writes her a love sonnet. *'Segment 3' Tom tries raising a hive of wood ticks. Meanwhile Brain Guy is packing for his departure from Earth. In a Rodgers an Hammerstein style musical number he sings about leaving. Bobo and Pearl join in the song and convince him to stay with their lyrics. *'Segment 4' Crow has misplaced his "Just For Men" hair dye. Mike decides to dress as a bee and communicate using bee's body movements. Using bee wiggles he easily conveys a number of complex ideas to Tom but fails to resolve Crow's Just For Men problem. *'Closing Segment' Mike, Crow and Servo agree that bees should be in every single movie and they're visited by the mysterious silent man in the bowler hat (Jim Mallon). In Castle Forrester the observers are having a psychic battle. Bobo distracts one of them with Chili dogs long enough for Brain Guy to steal his brain dish. The remaining observer challenges Brain Guy to a final battle of mental powers. This battle is cut short when Brain guy kicks him in the knee and snatches his brain dish away too. Stripped of their brains Brain Guy condemns the two observers to live out the rest of their lives in Wisconsin as raging Packers fans. The man in the bowler hat makes a final appearance. *'Stinger': "The dog's meat, have you seen it?" Obscure References *''"Lord Melbury!"'' The actor playing the doctor appeared in Fawlty Towers ' pilot episode, "A Touch of Class ," as a confidence trickster callling himself Lord Melbury. *''Manfred: "My name is Manfred." Crow: "You've heard of my Earth Band?"'' Reference to British prog group, Manfred Mann's Earth Band, famous for their version of Bruce Springsteen's "Blinded by the Light." *''"It's the guy from the Magritte painting!"'' A reference to the René Magritte painting The Son of Man. *''"They're growing Bill the Cat!"'' Bill the Cat is a character from the comic strip Bloom County. *''"Breathe deep the gathering gloom, watchlights fade from every room."'' The poem read during the Moody Blues' "Nights in White Satin," inspired by the tinkling music played during that scene, similar to that of the song. *"Those chickens must be scared Ozzy Osbourne is going to get them" Refers to the British heavy metal songwriter who gained notoriety for biting the head off a dove in 1981. Another Osbourne reference was made in It Lives by Night, only referencing the 1982 incident involving Osbourne biting the head off a bat. *''"One of Elizabeth Kübler-Ross's stages of grief: heavy smoking."'' ''A reference to the five stages of grief (denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance), a theory put forth by psychiatrist Elizabeth Kübler-Ross in her 1969 book ''On Death And Dying. *''"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go..."'' Lyrics from the Christmas carol "Sleigh Ride." *''"She's headed right for the Honeycomb Hideout..."'' Honeycomb cereal commercials during the '70s and '80s featured a children's clubhouse (located in the woods) called the Honeycomb Hideout, where new visitors would be introduced to the cereal. Alternate Credits Beez McKeever is credited as "Deadly Beez McKeever". Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Foreign Film